Goodbye, Jumba
by MovieVillain
Summary: Jumba has died, and a funeral took place from it. Dedicated to the memory of David Ogden Stiers.


Jumba Jookiba has died, and there's no doubt about it.

It was three days ago that he battled a serious illness which is not familiar on Earth, but it's the equivalent to the outer space version of cancer. Despite his brave attempt to continue on living and the various treatments tried to defeat the disease, his body eventually gave in to it, and as a result, he died. At least he tried to beat it, and so he died with a smile on his face with his extended family by his side.

The funeral is being held a week later. Everyone who has heard the tragic news of his death came to the funeral, whether it be those who knew Jumba by reputation, or who knew him personally. Of course, Lilo came with Nani, Pleakey, and Stitch when she heard the death of her extended ohana. The Grand Councilwoman joined in alongside the genetic experiments Jumba had created throughout his life. Even Gantu showed up, having heard of the recent news as well. Sure he may have been his enemy up until the moment he helped in defeating his former employer, Dr. Hamsterviel, but he held some respect for him at some point. Lastly, Jumba's mother and his ex-wife came.

"We are gathered here today to honor Dr. Jumba Jookiba," the Grand Councilwoman went to the stand for the opening statement. "Jumba Jookiba was a scientist. He preferred to call himself the self-proclaimed evil genius. In fact, he created illegally genetic experiments, the ones where you see before you. The first time I met him was when he stood in trial for his arrest, but I gave him a chance to get off his sentence in exchange for Experiment 626's capture. Good thing that never happened as 626, or Stitch, found a place where he belonged to which I declare he is now exile here on the planet known as Earth. This means Jumba also stayed here, and he lived a happy life until the end. That's all."

As she ended her statement, others came to the stand to say goodbye to the deceased alien.

"When I first met Jumba, I didn't realize that he's the creator of Stitch," Lilo went next. "As I found it out, I was mad at him. It's all because of him that Stitch was destructive and that he ruined everything like destroying the house Nani and I lived when I first saw him, but in time, I learned to forgive him. He may be an evil genius, but he's now part of our ohana. It's because of him that Stitch wouldn't be alone anymore as he also created his cousins to be by his side in every step of the way. God rest your soul, Uncle Jumba. Wherever you are, you're now in peace."

She stepped down from the stand as she couldn't hold her tears anymore, and Angel is seen crying as well, but Stitch hugged her to comfort her.

Nani went up next.

"Jumba and I... didn't get off on the right foot. Like my sister, Lilo, I was mad at him when I learned of his connection with Stitch as his creator, therefore responsible for what had happened when Lilo took Stitch in as her pet, but in time, I forgave him. When Lilo wanted to save him from this Dr. Hamsterviel character, I thought that was impossible to do, but Lilo reminded me that he was ohana, just like Stitch and Pleakley. Sometimes, I just hate it when she uses that word against me whenever I tried to kick out someone who was not part of our family, but she's right. I was the reason Cobra Bubbles got involved in the rescue. It's all because of her that I managed to tolerate Jumba's activated experiments whenever I'm around them, especially Stitch. Thank you, Jumba, for being with in our lives. Have a good afterlife."

She stepped down from the stand and sat next to Lilo, and like her, she couldn't hold her tears anymore. The sisters share a hug with each other for their shared loss.

Gantu spoke next.

"Why, Jumba? I thought you would survive this illness. I thought you would create a cure for it, but it's sad there wasn't a cure," he started crying before regaining his composure. "Most of the time, I was his enemy. He was an idiot scientist, and that he was responsible the pain I had to endure with the experiments I tried to capture for Dr. Hamsterviel. At some point, I have some respect for him because like him, I was stranded on Earth, and we used to work alongside Hamsterviel. I thought we could be great friends because of this connection, which it happened I stood on his side to stop Hamsterviel and Leroy. May you rest in peace, Jumba. My condolences are with you and your experiments, especially Stitch."

With this last statement, he and Stitch looked at each other sadly. To think they used to be adversaries, but now their animosity toward each other have faded. When Stitch went next, he said a garbled speech to which Gantu can understand he's saying goodbye to his creator and that he will never forget him.

Dr. Hamsterviel is seen watching the funeral from his cell, and despite being his adversary, he even cried at this loss.

"Jumba... why?" he couldn't hold his tears any longer. "Why?"

This goes to show that it as if he lost his animosity towards him following his death. In fact, he lost his reason to become evil.

As the funeral is finished, Stitch looked at his creator's grave with sadness. It read, 'My genius is just the beginning', with the fact that the word 'evil' is being left out considering of his good actions recently. Lilo puts a hand on his shoulder to comfort him, and she saw a letter which is Jumba's last will. They read it which it was said to take care of each other from here on out and that the inventions he created are now theirs to use for good.

With this, they left the funeral to fulfill their next goal. Jumba was right; his genius is just the beginning.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I made this fanfiction story to let everyone know that on March 3, 2018, David Ogden Stiers has passed away. He died at his home in Newport, Oregon at the age of 75 from bladder cancer.**

 **Although Jess Winfield current voiced Jumba, Stiers was always the best voice actor for Jumba, and that can neither be replaced nor forgotten.**

 **RIP David Ogden Stiers.**


End file.
